


Yonekuni's mark

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [25]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yonekuni's turn for revenge.  Side story to Apron Disasters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yonekuni's mark

Shirou didn’t know how Yonekuni talked him into it, or rather, bully him into it. Oh, he could remember the conversation, the times when Yonekuni would bring it into conversation but it wasn’t until someone outright attempted to flirt with him in front of Yonekuni. He didn’t understand what the guy was trying to do and really didn’t care but the male persistent. Even Yonekuni’s scent brand on him didn’t deter his determination as he approached him. Shirou glanced at Yonekuni, could see the enraged expression grow on the blond’s face. It finally took Yonekuni’s soul flaring up in anger and possessiveness to chase the unwanted male away.

And that’s how Shirou found himself in his current predicament.

Shirou looked over his shoulder a little when nothing happened, but the sound of a click and the buzzing sound of the machine made him flinch a little. He should have been blushing at the position Yonekuni had him. Chest to the bed and his ass in the air. Usually when he was in this position, Yonekuni would be working him. Making him pant and clutch at the bedding in pleasure. Instead, he was clutching at the bedding at the anticipation for the pain. He didn’t know that Yonekuni knew how to do this until he mentioned taking several courses. He could still feel the cool wipe of disinfectant on his skin before Yonekuni placed a paper against his ass and rubbed, pulling it away.

He could hear the murmured words of encouragement as Yonekuni rubbed his back, trying to soothe away his anxiety. Feeling Yonekuni pull his hand away, steading him as he brought the tattoo gun to the skin of his ass. He could remember the warning Yonekuni gave him about moving while working and stuck to it as he felt the needle pierce his flesh. Biting the blankets as he felt the needle move along his skin. He’d give a sigh of relief when the needle would be pulled away, only to groan under his breath as it returned with more ink for the link work.

Time passed slowly for him as he grit his teeth at the pain. He never thought something like this would hurt this much. He gave a sigh of relief when Yonekuni announced that the outlining was done and as he was about to get up, the spray of cool disinfectant and a wipe to clear the blood and disinfectant away.

As Shirou got up to stretch, Yonekuni watched the reddened sway a little. He had to hold himself back during the process, had to be professional while working. When he called Shirou back, a twinge of guilt hit him when Shirou wouldn’t look at him in the eyes. Pushing Shirou back down into position. Changing needles, getting the colors and getting comfortable, Yonekuni set to work again as he colored, pausing to wipe away blood and add more color the gun.

Pausing to mix the color a little bit, he could feel and see Shirou trembling. The guilt came back and he had a hard time pushing it away this time. He knew he had to make it up to his wolf later, but he wanted to get this done, needed it really as a proof to himself that Shirou was his alone.

Shirou felt tears gathering and sliding down his cheeks the pain. His fingers clutched deeper into the bedding as his breathing hitched and cried out Yonekuni’s name as if he was begging the pain to stop. Feeling a large hand caress his other cheek as Yonekuni attempted to reassure him, telling him that it was almost over. He closed his eyes, trusting to believe in Yonekuni’s words.

And as he had said, it was finally over. Shirou chanced a look over his shoulder to see Yonekuni wiping away at his cheek, cleaning up the last of the blood. He caught the blond’s eyes and could see the guilt in the blue eyes. Yonekuni handed Shirou a little mirror, silently telling Shirou to look for himself.

Rearranging himself to hold the mirror down to check Yonekuni’s work. The colors matched his lover’s soul, the style was of what he wore on his left arm along with a snake curled around the tail of the crocodile. If he looked really closely, he could make out the Kanji of Yonkuni’s name. He had to laugh under his breath at it. As he was about to leave, Yonekuni stopped him to clean it before pulling Shirou into his arms, offering Shirou a chance to do something to him. With his head on Yonekuni’s shoulder, Shirou hid the look that promised he would take Yonekuni up on his offer.

The following day, Shirou slid gently in his seat for class as he attempted to keep pressure off of that cheek. Shooting a glare at Yonekuni as he laughed at Shirou’s failing attempts. As he checked the healing process, he had to keep Shirou from wanting to itch at it as it scabbed up. They both could feel frustration at the lack of sex and as soon as Shirou got the clear from Yonekuni, Shirou jumped Yonekuni, pushing the blond onto the bed.

Little did Yonekuni know that Shirou would get his revenge soon.


End file.
